finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Carpenter
Nora Carpenter (née Kesner) is a main character in Final Destination 2 and a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. She is the widowed mother of Tim Carpenter. Nora is the third survivor of the Route 23 pileup to die. Biography Nora resided somewhere in New York, with her teenage son Tim. She and her son had a very overprotective mother/Mama's boy bond ever since her husband died four years prior the accident. ''Final Destination 2'' Nora and Tim are on their way to the dentist when Kimberly Corman has a premonition of a pile up on Route 23. She blocks traffic, preventing the other drivers from entering the freeway. Nora wonders what is going on, and watches in shock as the crash occurs moments later. After the crash, she and her son are brought to the police station, where they learn about the curse of Flight 180, but Nora dismisses this. That night, Nora tells her somewhat concerned son that it isn't true, and some people just need some 're-wiring'. The next day, she and her son go to a dentist's office for a routine check-up. While leaving Nora witnesses Tim's demise, which leaves her devastated. When the remaining survivors reunite for safety, Nora tells Kimberly that she no longer cares whether she lives or dies, before leaving to plan her son's funeral. It's clear she resents Kimberly for causing her son's death. 'Death' While standing in the elevator with Eugene Dix and an old man carrying prosthetic limbs, Officer Burke calls her phone. Startled, she drops it, and bends down to pick it up. Burke tells her that a "man with hooks" is going to kill her. Unaware that her hair is tangled in one of the prosthetic limbs, she quickly attempts to leave the elevator, but the hooks hold her back, causing her to panic. Although Eugene and the man try to untangle her hair, she runs out of the elevator, and the doors close on her neck. Nora's body is lifted as the elevator rises. Eugene and the old man pull Nora's head inward, while Clear Rivers and Kat Jennings pull Nora's body outward. As Kat, Clear, Eugene and the old man desperately try to free her, the elevator continues to rise upwards, until the force finally decapitates her. Signs/Clues *Rory sees a shadow of a man carrying hooks. *Nora almost died when she was nearly electrocuted in a puddle at the dentist's office. *Nora told Kimberly that, after her husband and son died, she was okay with accepting death. Ironically enough, right before she is decapitated, she can be heard screaming "I don't wanna die". *Nora told Kimberly she had a funeral to plan. *The elevator that got Rory's shoe stuck in between the doors was the same elevator that got Nora's head stuck. *Nora was supposed to be the fifth (or sixth; it depends if it was her son first) to die, but death decided to go backwards and made her third. *Clear and Kat did not realize they are making it worse as Eugene and the man are also pulling her head up when they were pulling her body down. *The elevator that Nora was hanging from was the 3rd floor. The arrow next to the 3 made it look like a 13. *When Rory took the elevator up to Burke's apartment, "Rocky Mountain High" is playing as elevator music. This song played during the death of Valerie Lewton. *Eugene told Kimberly his head didn't release after morning. *Nora told Tim "Some people need 're-wiring. later in the movie she was killed by the elevator because it was malfunctioning. *In Kimberly's premonition she cannot stop her car because there was a water bottle blocking access to the brakes, the car pedal is crushing the head of the bottle reminiscing Nora's decapitation Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Lynda Boyd) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Lynda Boyd) Trivia *The sweatshirt that Nora Carpenter wore while met with survivors of Route 23, is similar to that used by Pamela Voorhees. Both Nora & Pamela died as a result of being beheaded. *Nora's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Nora Carpenter is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by prosthetic limbs smashing the screen. *Similar to Kimberly and the cast of the first movie being named after famous horror movie directors, Nora and Tim Carpenter are most likely named after horror movie director John Carpenter *Clear is partially at fault for Nora's death. Eugene and Nora were riding the elevator to the L level to leave Officer Burke's apartment, which is on the third floor. After seeing the sign of a man with hooks, Clear runs to the elevator, pressing the down button, but then decides to take the stairs. It was because of this that the elevator, after stopping at the L level, ascended upwards to reach the 3rd floor where Clear pressed the elevator button, and ultimately severing Nora's head. (Eugene tried pressing the elevator buttons in the elevator itself, but Death broke it) *It's possible she was meant to be killed by the same glass pane that killed her son, (Since they both died at the same time in the premonition) but one of the construction workers intervened. However Death did not skip her. *After Tim's death, Nora became depressed and didn't care about whether she died or not, deciding to accept her fate if she were to die. Right before the elevator severed her head, she begged, "I don't wanna die!" She shares this similarity with Carter Horton who also proclaimed that he is ready to go after Terry died but he changed his mind in the moment when he should be killed by train. Carter similarly as Nora mentioned that he will see Terry again on the other side. *Nora is very similar to George Lanter from The Final Destination. Both of they're spouses and child had died before them, and were okay with death killing them, and being in heaven with their family. *Nora's death is based from a real life death by Dr. Hitoshi Nikaidoh, a surgical resident at a Houston Hospital, was decapitated by a malfunctioning elevator in 2003. The doctor's shoulders were pinned by the doors, which then allowed the ceiling to sliced-off the most of his head as the elevator continued to move upwards. *Her role is similar to Samantha Lane from The Final Destination, being a mother. *In a early draft of Final Destination 2 script, she was described as: NORA KESNER, 38. *Even if deaths list was working backwards, Nora still died out of order as both she and Tim were killed at the same time in the premonition when their car crashed into the log and exploded. *the basis of her and Tim's death in the premonition is that a water bottle rolled under the brake pedal stopping it from being pushed down and stopping the car before they hit the log. Yet she is seen stepping directly on the water bottle and not the brake. *In her alternate death is instead of directly going up in went up and down when she got decapitated more blood squired on the doors *Nora's last name along with Tim's may be a reference to horror film icon John Carpenter. *There was a glitch in the film, where the floor indicator display shows going from L to 1 twice. *In a TV edit of the film her death was slightly censored by not showing her decapitad body fall to the ground with Clear and Kat. *Nora could have possibly cheated death again if she did not panic. *In a early script Nora was actually paranoid about Death even before Tim's death by checking her closet and room the day before they went to the dentist. Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Category:Mothers Category:Sliced Category:Crushed Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters